


Place your Hand in Mine

by myillusionsgone, woopsforgotadam



Series: Place your Hand in Mine [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fairy Tail
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/M, dual authors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/pseuds/myillusionsgone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles and 100 prompts. Summaries in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherry/Lyon: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Lyon & Sherry-Introduction. In which Sherry meets Lyon and likes what she sees.

Sherry Blendy quickly scanned her brain for information regarding Gray Fullbuster’s family. Her close friend from University had offered her to stay at his house for a few weeks when her older brother was leaving for work when she had confessed she loathed being alone in their big house. She had already been introduced to his mother, Ur Milkovich, who was a famous literary professor and author. Intimidating, yes, but kind to Sherry so the younger woman did not mind.

She knew that her theater had an older (step) brother that was two years older than them, which would mean he was entering his fourth semester in University whereas she and Gray ended their first . Or he was going to be; Sherry didn't know the full details on Lyon Vastia despite knowing Gray for a good year now. He also had an older sister who was six years their senior so when she heard footsteps coming down from the stirs, the young woman straightened her posture, expecting it to be Ultear. Ultear despite her young age was a prominent business woman who undoubtedly had connections.

(Ooba, her grandmother, had taught Sherry that she had to build a network and dress to impress at nearly all times. Sherry took this advice to heart.) 

Reapplying her lip gloss, the future actress had ensured she looked her best to the business woman, and approachable because that was the first step to being open and ready for opportunity: approachable. But never too eager. A habit she has had since childhood was biting her lip when nervous, and Sherry Blendy cursed herself for having that childish habit. She should be over it by now. Looking up as the person came in, her blue eyes widened at the figure that was anything but the young and beautiful woman on the magazines Sherry had seen.

“Gray you bastard, where did you put my-” his words were stopped as he looked at the stranger on his couch, his hand falling from his snowy white hair to his side. He was the very opposite of feminine, Sherry decided. Although she found herself a bit jealous of his bare thighs. He was almost completely naked with the exception of light blue boxers he wore.  
On the right side of his chest was a tattoo to what looked like a mermaid of some kind in some shade of blue. “....guitar, um, who are you?”

As he regained the focus to speak, she finally willed herself to look away, finding her hands suddenly very interesting. “Sherry Blendy, I’m Gray’s friend….” her eyes left her hands then, looking up to meet with the bluest eyes she’s ever seen.

“Oh! I thought you were coming tomorrow...uhh...I’m Lyon. Gray’s older brother..but you probably figured that out.” He chuckled then, and his face was probably as red as her own.

“Hehe...yeah,” she swallowed and cursed Gray to the darkest and deepest pit of hell for not telling her how...attractive his brother is. And how muscular. What did he do again? Right, he was a baseball player. Good at it too, if she remembered correctly.

“I’ll uh,” he spoke again and looked behind him towards the stairs, his arm flailing a bit, “go get changed and you know, hopefully next time we see each other I will have clothes on.”

Despite her utter embarrassment, Sherry laughed. This seemed to clear some of the attention, as Lyon leaned on the archway from the living room entrance and the hallway, “I gotta say, I was surprised to see such a pretty girl befriending Gray. Usually he splutters like a fool, I guess University changed him a bit. That’s good, then. See ya later, Sherry.”

He left before she could admit she was surprised Gray’s brother could be so good looking.

Gray wondered when he finally came in with a bunch of snacks and drinks why his friend’s face was so red. She insisted it was the heat.


	2. Sherry/Lyon: Complicated

**_dancing on rooftops_ **

**_Characters_ ** _: Sherry Blendy & Lyon Vastia_

**_Summary_ ** _: This had never been part of her job description._

**_– Superhero AU –_ **

**_Prompt_ ** _: complicated_

* * *

She should never have agreed to come to Zinnia in the first place, she mused as she threw her suit into the laundry machine and crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall, a scowl on her face. She had not a single clue what sort of hero would be the one Zinnia deserved but she was pretty sure that they did not deserve her – or her merry band of tagalongs. She loved Yuuka and Tobi – the Waver and the Jellyfish, respectively, and yes, she knew that those names were horrible – and she was certain that she would have left town weeks ago if they were not so intent on staying there but she really, really wished something interesting would happen.

So far, the closest she had come to see action was when she had killed the engine of a car from two blocks away, sitting in her favourite coffee shop and sipping her morning coffee – hell, she had not even gotten to take credit for that although it had ruined a bank robbing. No, Zinnia was not treating her well so far. The city was overpopulated with people who happened to possess unique abilities and so she was considering the possibility that no matter how much she tried, she would never get a chance to be remembered by the civilians as someone who worked hard to keep the city safe from whatever villain was trying to start something.

Sadly, however, there was some kind of shortage when it came to proper villains, lately. She had the feeling that she would have to wait a pretty long time before she would finally get the _nemesis_ she deserved.

It was getting constantly more frustrating that although she had the skill and the abilities to subdue the population of evil lairs, all she was using her abilities for was to sneak out at night and to go for a bit of training before the sun went up again. It was certainly ironic – she had not had a proper fight in months and yet, she was in the best form of her lifetime, capable of throwing Yuuka and Tobi across the room in the rare case that they still trained together.

It pained her to think about it but it seemed like their old group was falling apart and she was considering this as a sad occurrence as they had been together since they had started out and she did not like to think about how it would be without them, without people she could trust blindly with her back.

Huffing, she opened the laundry machine and pulled out her suit and threw it into the basket ---- just when her neighbour stepped into the cellar and she did not have to be a genius to know that he had seen the suit.

She should have listened to her gut and waited until night had fallen over the town before she washed out the blood from her suit but she had thought that she would be okay and as she had spotted holes in the suit as hell – crazy morons who had seriously thought bullets could stop her – she had decided to get the blood washed out early so that she could dedicate the night to fixing the suit and perhaps upgrading it, too.

“The Puppeteer herself,” the man with the white hair muttered as he closed the door behind him, stepping into the laundry room.

She gritted her teeth and did what she did best: manipulate and lie. “It doesn’t belong to me,” she said as she ran a hand through her hair. “It belongs to a friend, I’m just washing it for her.”

“It seems like anyone can only be lucky to call you a friend, Miss Blendy,” he said with an amused glint in his eyes. “It has to be awfully complicated to wash out blood stains … I usually ask my … mother to handle this for me.”

And if the hair colour had not made her suspicious, the attitude would have. She had met the town’s resident _saviour_ once or twice but with masks in place and shadow cloaking him, it had been hard for her to build an idea of what he looked like. But she was not in this game since yesterday and no matter how well someone hid his face, hiding the character was a whole different story and this was where he had messed up. He was the Ice Emperor – such a silly name, in her opinion – and she was absolutely certain of this while he was probably still wondering whether or not she was really the Puppeteer.

(She was.)

But whether he knew it or not, her life had just become a good deal more complicated and she did not exactly approve of this new development.


	3. Jon/Sansa: Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was kissed by fire, the free folk (who under the rule of Jon of house Targaryen, first of his name, King in the North and the Prince who was Promised, lived in the Gift) always said that the kneeler Queen’s hair was kissed by fire, which meant luck. Upon hearing this, the smallfolk had all agreed that their Queen was lucky to not be literally kissed by fire from one of the Dragon Queen’s ferocious beasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what I originally intended, but meh. Enjoy!

It was a miracle, many thought, when the pair had returned to Winterfell with the North fully declared as an Independent kingdom, but allied with Westeros. Many of the Northern smalfolk had said it was because of the fact their new King had fought alongside the Dragon Queen and was his nephew. The Green dragon he rode on was a sight many of those who aided in the fight against the Others would never forget.The fire left scars,yes, but it was a scar many seemed worth having if it meant that the Others would be gone for good. As Jon Targaryen (previously Snow, and Lord Commander Snow and had been offered Stark) rode south with the regal looking Sansa Stark (previous Alayne Stone and Sasa Lannister, but the Dragon Queen’s hand had annulled their forced marriage that wasn’t a true one anyway) many had thought that they’d both either perish or come back as Lord and Lady Targaryen, not as King and Queen of the North. Their home of Winterfell was still in the process of being rebuilt, but nonetheless, there was a feast to celebrate the new country, and to get fealty from the lords in the North.

Their Queen was a beautiful embodiment of the North, many thought. There were stories and rumors of course from the smallfolk about their regal queen. She was kissed by fire, the free folk (who under the rule of Jon of house Targaryen, first of his name, King in the North and the Prince who was Promised, lived in the Gift) always said that the kneeler Queen’s hair was kissed by fire, which meant luck. Upon hearing this, the smallfolk had all agreed that their Queen was lucky to not be literally kissed by fire from one of the Dragon Queen’s ferocious beasts. Her skin was white like the snow, so different from the monsters of ice called the Others, and her eyes were said to be carved from the Wall itself, put into her sockets by Lord Eddard Stark himself. The story, Jon told Sansa, was in the first week she was born Lord Stark went to the Godswood where the Old Gods had told them of her destiny to be the Queen of the North, and how she along with her Dragon King would bring peace and prosperity after years of war. The Old Gods then told the Lord to get ice from the Wall itself so that she may be able to brave the horrors of what was not yet to come. That was why when she looked upon those who she felt threatened by, her iced burned like ice.

When Jon finished his story, Sansa had laughed until she cried and her husband had held her. It was always a dream of hers, she revealed to Jon when she calmed down, as a child she had always wanted to live a life worthy enough for a song. But now that it had, and she thought of all the blood that surrounded her, that she didn’t fancy being a song as much as she thought she would.

Her Dragon King (according to the wild stories and songs) had kissed her then taking her breath away, and promised her that the rest of the song would be so much happier than the beginning. She had believed him, too.

Together and side by side, Jon Targaryen and Sansa Targaryen (formally Stark) lead the North into a new age, and they welcomed home their scattered and still very alive siblings. Arya took a long time to adjust being called Arya of House Stark, but she eventually rose to be a sellsword for her King and Queen (her payment was a warm bed and food, she rejected being Queensguard after the arrival of a smith by the name of Gendry Waters). Rickon had came first though along with a free woman Osha, the dead King Stannis’s daughter and Onion knight. Apparently, before he died, Stannis Baratheon had his daughter and some knight go away from the Wall before she could get harmed, as he knew what happened to princesses sadly enough, and Davos Seaworth had come across the Princess on his way to delivering Rickon Stark home. It was a bittersweet reunion, and the last Baratheon was given a room with her knight for as long as they pleased while Sansa and Jon spent much time with Rickon, relearning him and instructing him on the way of life for ‘kneelers’.

(The Dragon Queen had come to see the daughter of the late ‘King’ Stannis and the young girl had sworn fealty to her almost immediately. And was named Lady of the Storm Lands then an action which surprised all but Sansa, who saw that by giving Stannis Baratheon’s daughter Storm’s End, she appeases the smallfolk and some of the court who remembered the Baratheon’s name for what it really was.)

Bran had never truly returned home but Meera Reed had and although the story was the stuff of actual songs, Sansa and Jon knew better than to disregard them. The recent war was enough to convince them.

By the time that the song ended for the King and Queen in the North, their children were there to continue their wisdom. And their children’s children and so on until the stories of the Ice Dragon and his Wolf Queen, born of the north, became legends, and the foundation of a new country. In the history books, they all learn of their first King and Queen, even after the monarchical system was replaced by a different form of government.

But history didn’t include how much King Jon Targaryen loved his queen, despite being raised as her brother for a long time. History didn’t talk about how Queen Sansa Targaryen preferred Stark anyway, and used to always correct Jon as her ‘bastard brother’, nor did history talk about how fiercely she loved him despite losing faith in love. History didn’t talk about the warrior lady Arya Stark and her original and not well hidden disgust at the King and Queen, but her gradual acceptance. (But the story of Arya hitting her eventual lover Gendry Waters was still there) History didn’t talk about how eventual King Rickon Stark of Westeros fell in love with the Lady Shireen (heir of the barren Daenerys, after the latter grew to love the orphan)  who would be Queen Shireen when they were children. History left out the small things, the things that made the individuals get up everyday and rejoice in simply being alive with those you love.

_But it did remember what that rejoice and happiness created._


	4. Rivalry : Sherry Blendy ;; Sting Eucliffe

> **_oh you should’ve thought of this my friend_ **
> 
> **_Characters_ ** _: Sting Eucliffe, Sherry Blendy_
> 
> **_Summary_ ** _: Friends or rivals – who even cares?_
> 
> **_– Harry Potter AU –_ **
> 
> **_Prompt_** _: Rivalry_  

* * *

They did not get along, at all.

She was a year above him and she was the captain of her quidditch team and she was probably the best chaser the school had at the moment, probably because Ravenclaw’s keeper _totally_ fancied her and made it ridiculously easy for her to score sometimes – or so Sting thought – and he was in Gryffindor and had just received the shiny little badge that made it known that he was captain of his quidditch team.

But it was not just quidditch where he had to deal with her and her attitude. There were not many students who had personal fan clubs and among the quidditch players, just Blendy and Sting had them. He was mostly annoyed by it, he had to study, he had to succeed in school – he could not afford behind distracted all the time – but she seemed to have found a way to maintain both her grades and her social standing and he really wanted to know how on earth she was doing this.

Usually, their paths did not meet – she was not in his year, after all – but sometimes, it was inevitable. She popped out of nowhere to discuss when which team would have the quidditch pitch for training – he suspected that it had been Vastia’s idea to send the only female captain because the Ravenclaw’s mind was a dark and twisted place – or when they had to serve detention together which happened once in a while, usually when they had both gotten caught up in one of Natsu Dragneel’s pranks.

He did not quite remember how it had started but at some point, he realised that he was trying to beat her at any cost and this was both confusing and entertaining.

They were rivals for reasons neither of them could entirely comprehend and so their teams had to suffer because there was no way in hell that Sherry Blendy would allow someone who had never been responsible for a team before to show her up. The poor Hufflepuffs were fuming but their captain did not take no for an answer and so they were out on the pitch, no matter how bad the weather was getting.

It was amusing that the only person who was making an actual attempt on stopping her from ruining her health was Ravenclaw’s captain but then, they were dating although it did not really show when they were fighting to the blood over everything and then could be found snogging behind the greenhouses on daily basis. Sting did not want to know more about their relationship, it was horrible enough that he was stuck with both of them on a regular basis.

“Eucliffe,” the girl smirked as she grabbed her braid and twisted it between her hands, sending water to the floor. “I wouldn’t recommend flying this evening – the weather got worse.”

If it had been any other captain, he might have listened because it was true, the weather was pretty much horrible and as he had watched from the safe and warm common room, he had noticed that Hufflepuff’s players had had trouble staying on course because of the storm. But it had been Sherry Blendy who had advised him to stay inside and he would rather be caught dead than listening to her.

“No worries, Blendy,” he said with a grin, “I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. No reason to worry about me – we wouldn’t want Vastia to get the wrong idea now, would we?”

She scowled and for a moment, he thought that she would jinx him – or maybe punch him, it was common knowledge that she was not above that – but then she huffed before she turned around, marching away while she muttered about how Erza Scarlet – Sting’s predecessor – had been a far better captain because she had actually listened to other people’s well-meant advice and how Sherry would not drop by at the sickbay to cheer him up if something happened.

Three hours later, he mused if she had jinxed him when she had said this because he ended up in the tender mercies of the healer in charge of the sickbay after flying into the loops which he had simply not seen because it had rained too hard.

“…told you so.”

He groaned as he opened his eyes, spotting his nemesis by the door, a strangely neutral expression on her face. “Came to gloat?” he asked as he rubbed his head, wondering what on earth she was doing here if she was uninjured.

“Lia fell down the stairs and twisted her ankle,” she said as she approached before she stopped, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “You got to be more careful, Eucliffe. Head injuries are nothing pleasant – _at all._ ”

“Believe it or not – I know,” he replied as he tried to sit up which failed pathetically. “So if you haven’t come to gloat – why did you feel it was necessary to remind me that you told me so right from the start and that I was obviously an idiot not to follow your advise, especially considering that you were actually out there?”

She grinned slightly as she flopped down on the empty chair by his bedside. “Perhaps because I figured that my mere presence would do the trick,” she said with a shrug but still, the usual smug expression was not there and Sting realised that no matter how much the Hufflepuff snapped and nagged, she cared.

At least enough not to want that he broke his neck and died a rather unglamorous death.


End file.
